This invention relates generally to the field of cooking grills used for the barbecuing of meats, fish and poultry, and more particularly to an improved device of this type suitable for use with a single heat source such as a stove burner, electric heating element, and the like.
The cooking of food by barbecuing is commonly performed outdoors using propane or charcoal grills. Such operations are usually accompanied by substantial smoke and odors which, when outdoors, are normally not considered objectionable by the user.
The flavor obtained by such cooking is often quite superior to that obtained by indoor cooking operations such as boiling, frying, baking, and the like, but many stoves do not have provision for broiling, a somewhat equivalent operation. When they do, they are often difficult to clean to a degree which discourages use, unless large quantities of food are being cooked at the same time.